


How the Griffin Stole Christmas: After Party

by namelesslunitic



Series: Multiverse Series [2]
Category: Family Guy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Christmas, Friendship, M/M, Romance, dogxbaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9177193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namelesslunitic/pseuds/namelesslunitic
Summary: Everyone knows the after-party is where the real fun begins.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Family Guy or any of these characters.

"Catch ya l-later, Chaaaaad!"

"Y-Yeah. Good job saving that laaaaame ass party!"

The toddler simply nodded in the direction of the two drunk men with a forced smile.

"Sure thing… Catch you later, guy. ...And other guy…"

Stewie then took Brian's hand and began to lead them out of the Printex building, seeing as how tonight's office party had gone and run its course. As they passed by the front reception area, they were stopped by a man Stewie had talked to earlier in the evening, the manager.

"Ah. Chadwick, I'm so glad I was able to catch you. Just making sure that you're still coming in tomorrow, seven sharp."

The infant nodded his head excitedly.

"Oh, well, of course. I'll be here. You can always count on good ole Chad."

The man smiled and leaned down to shake the baby's free hand.

"Excellent. Excellent. I look forward to seeing you here."

He let go of the boy's hand and motioned toward the pair before him.

"I hope you and your, uh, friend have a pleasant rest of your evening."

The newly employed infant smiled back.

"Thank you. And you, as well, my good man. Now, if you'll excuse me, my 'friend' here and I really must be going."

The two work associates exchanged a friendly wave before Stewie once again began pulling Brian towards the exit. They retrieved their coats by the door and proceeded out into the cold, snowy winter night, making haste for the security and warmth of the dog's Prius. Brian helped Stewie in before running over to the driver's side and starting the engine, putting the heat on full blast. He and the boy next to him had only been outside for a little while, but that was more than enough time to catch a bit of a chill. Stewie rubbed his hands together and held them out in front of the vent.

"My, it's quite nippy out, isn't it? That wind is a killer."

The dog nodded his head, still shivering from the cold.

"D-Don't worry. It'll w-warm up soon."

Stewie wrapped his arms around himself and rubbed them vigorously.

"Good. Just get going. It'll warm up faster once we get on the road."

Not needing to be told twice, the canine carefully pulled out of the Printex parking lot and out onto the main highway. It only took a few minutes for the car to become quite warm and cozy. Stewie sighed in contentment.

"Ahhhhh. That's much better."

He looked over at his companion who was paying extra attention to the road due to the weather.

"Well, that was fun, right?"

Brian gave him a quick glance before redirecting his eyes towards the traffic in front of them.

"Uh, yeah. It was ok."

Stewie saw the dog smiling, but he knew Brian well enough to know that it wasn't a fully genuine smile. He paused, considering his next words before deciding to let it slide. No sense in ruining what had been, to him, a pretty darn fun evening.

"Those people are lucky we showed up. That party was doomed to be a dud, otherwise."

Brian nodded his head.

"Mmhmm."

Stewie continued.

"And how about my job offer?!"

The dog turned off onto the exit that led them back into Quahog.

"What about it?"

The infant frowned.

"What about it? I was hired by a global corporation. I get to go to my first grown up job tomorrow."

The dog spared him a glance, showing that faux smile once more.

"I guess that would be a big deal to you."

He sighed and turned his head forward again.

"Look. That's cool, Stewie. I'm happy for you. I really am. You sure seem happy about it, but it's really not that big a deal."

The boy's heart sunk a little bit. Why did Brian have to be such a damn downer sometimes?!

"How is it not that big a deal?! Why even say that? Can I just not have my moment? Hmmm? What's your problem?"

He could see the dog gripping the steering wheel harder.

"I'm...I'm just not in a good mood, Stewie. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to devalue your...achievement."

He shook his head.

"Just forget I said anything. We'll be home soon, and then, I can just go to bed and put this night behind me just like all the others."

The apology, unlike the smiles from before, was most certainly genuine, and Stewie accepted it. But, he was also confused. Had Brian not had a good time at the party? Had this not been a pleasant evening out for them? The dog had certainly seemed to be enjoying himself. He had laughed at all the drunken fools along with him. The two of them had mingled, exchanging mild-mannered chit-chat and cheesy jokes. Plus, the food was actually pretty good, and Brian had even joined him for a little duet once karaoke had gotten set up near the end of the night. What had changed? The baby's expression softened.

"Brian, what's wrong?"

The canine laughed bitterly.

"Too much, kid. Too much."

An unacceptable answer.

"Well, that certainly clears things up."

He rolled his eyes.

"Come on. Talk to me. What's got my good buddy all mopey this time?"

Brian didn't say anything for awhile, and when he finally did, it wasn't to answer his little companion.

"I'm going to pull in here and grab something for me to drink when we get back home."

He suddenly pulled off to the side next to a liquor store.

"You mind waiting in here? I won't be long."

The child didn't appreciate his attempts at cheering Brian up going ignored, so he just shrugged, a slight scowl on his face.

"Oh, sure. You go ahead. I'll be perfectly fine."

He turned to face away from the mutt, looking out the window as Brian exited the vehicle and ran into the store. Once he was alone, he groaned and placed a hand up to his forehead.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even bother. Why are you so difficult?! You really had to go and make tonight all about your problems, whatever the hell they are this time…"

Despite being frustrated with Brian, immensely frustrated at that, he still couldn't help but feel sympathetic and a little worried. ...It was maddening.

_Damn dog…_

He hung his head dejectedly and remained that way until Brian returned with a brown paper sack containing a bottle. The dog tossed the bottle into the backseat and proceeded back onto the street. The two friends remained silent for a good while as they made their way through the city of Quahog, Brian just eager to get home and drink and Stewie debating on whether or not he should continue to try and get Brian to open up about his problem. A part of him really just wanted to drop the issue, not wanting to deal with that headache, but as was usual, his concern for the mutt eventually won out. He looked back over at Brian, staring at him seriously.

"You'd seriously rather hit the bottle and drown out your problems rather than simply try and talk them out with me?"

The dog groaned, looking over at the boy, wanting to display some annoyance but unable to once he saw the unflinching expression on Stewie's face. Instead he began slowing down before pulling into a nearby alleyway. He parked the car and slammed his head back into his seat, eyes shut tightly as he sighed.

"When you put it like that, it sounds pathetic... "

There was no hesitation from the infant.

"Because it is."

Brian winced before opening his eyes, staring straight ahead blankly.

"Yeah… Maybe it is."

Stewie watched Brian's expression carefully, but it was inscrutable and the dog didn't seem like he was going to change that anytime soon. It had seemed like Brian was about to actually start talking to him, but now, the infuriating canine was just staring out into this empty alley. Stewie threw his hands in the air.

"Come on, man! I'm right here trying to help! Are you going to explain what's bothering you or are we just going to sit here in this bloody alley all night?!"

A growl escaped the baby's throat as he allowed the extent of his frustration to be known. This got Brian's attention as he finally looked back over at Stewie, eyes wide in surprise. The child hung his head and groaned, unhappy with the fact that he had lost his cool. He quickly collected himself and offered up one last plea.

"Brian, please...just let me help."

There was a faint glimmer in the dog's eyes once Stewie finally looked back up. He watched as the frown on Brian's face upturned ever so slightly. His heart began beating faster as a tension began to make itself known between him and the dog in the driver's seat. Brian must have felt it too because he turned his gaze away, just off to the side, not too long after. Another silence. Then, finally, the troubled dog spoke in a hushed tone just above a whisper.

"You really care that much?"

Stewie's mouth felt like it was going dry, but he still scoffed at the question. It was one he'd heard too many times. How long before Brian finally understood the full extent of his caring?

"Of course. You know I do."

Brian just nodded his head, smile growing slightly larger.

"Yeah. I guess I do."

He breathed in deep before continuing, smile gone.

"Look. I didn't want to talk about this because I know that you're not going to see what's bugging me as a big issue, but you have to understand that, no matter how you may see it, that's exactly what it is to me."

Stewie nodded.

_Ok. Put a hold on those quips, for now. Be gentle. Show him he doesn't have to worry about your judgement._

The canine drummed out a lazy beat on his knees as he worked up the nerve to begin talking again.

"Alright. So, do you remember what my reason for going to these parties was to begin with?"

The child nodded as he answered.

"Quite. You were in it for the free drinks, food, and…"

He had to fight back the grimace as he said the next word.

"...womeeeen."

He forced a, hopefully, casual smile.

_Gentle, Stewie. Gentle._

Brian pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and lowered the window just a enough to be able to expel smoke through. He took a long drag before he replied.

"That's right."

He continued smoking, not looking at the boy. Stewie shifted uncomfortably. He was pretty sure he knew where this was going, and he was dreading it.

"Ok. So, what's the issue? You got your free snacks and booze."

The canine took another drag.

"And that's all I got…"

Brian wasn't looking, so Stewie allowed himself to roll his eyes.

_Oh dear lord…_

"Well, Brian, two out of three isn't bad, and I've found the parties pretty enjoyable, so far. Haven't you been having fun?"

That small smile returned, and Brian chuckled under his breath. Stewie couldn't help but to smile in return.

"I have. But, then again, I usually can't help but have a little bit of fun when I'm hanging out with you."

Stewie's heart skipped but then sunk as the dog ceased smiling.

"But, that only goes so far. I'm...I'm lonely, Stewie. It's as simple as that."

Brian lowered his head, hanging it sadly as he ashed his cigarette and threw it out the window. Stewie felt a pang of sympathy shoot through him. Those words. So sad. He reached over and placed his small hand over the dog's paw.

"You don't have to be lonely, Brian."

The canine shook his head before pulling his paw away.

"Is it too much to just want a little companionship? I don't feel like that's asking for much, at all. I just want to feel good...with somebody. Hell, probably anybody, at this point."

The mood was downright depressing, and the child decided to make an attempt to lighten things up a bit.

"Wasn't there one woman, though? What about that freak at the party from last night? The one that was just letting the whole office get some? Did you not get a piece of that?"

The mere thought of that cow made Stewie's stomach churn, especially imagining his friend sinking so low, but hey, if it cheered Brian up… Because that was one successful conquest from his party crashing. Wasn't it? Brian looked over at him, eyes going wide as he waved his arms out in front of him.

"What? Oh! Oh, god, no! I never even considered that, and any evidence that suggested I did was just my poor attempt at humor. Must have been pretty poor, too, since you actually thought I would do something like that. That's…"

He shuddered.

"That isn't what I'm looking for, kid."

Stewie felt a wave of relief wash over him. It was great to know that Brian had not taken part in such debauchery. He honestly had thought something had happened, but up until now, he had just chosen to ignore it. He laughed, a bit inappropriate at the moment, maybe, but he couldn't help it. Knowing Brian still had at least _some_ standards took a huge weight off his mind.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. But, Brian, tell me, what are you looking for, then? Surely you weren't expecting to find something long-term at these parties, and I'm sorry but if you were actually making serious efforts to get with someone these past few nights, I haven't seen it. Are you really surprised you get negative reactions when you insist on telling women your department is 'boob assessment?'"

The dog glared at the baby sitting next to him.

"Excuse me? That was one time, ok? And, I mean, it just slipped."

He growled in frustration.

"That's the thing, Stewie. I used to be at least decent at talking to women, but with the way things have been going for me, lately, it's like I've completely lost whatever talent I had. Ok, yes, I say stupid things. I admit that, but inside you have to understand that I'm panicking. I didn't like that line any more than she did!"

The dog hit the steering wheel.

"No, I wasn't expecting to find something serious. Though, I would certainly welcome that if things went well enough. It's just like I said. I just wanted a little companionship during the holidays, to not feel so alone and…"

The dog sniffled.

"...U-unloved…"

There were tears in his eyes. Brian tried to fight them back. He didn't want to cry in front of Stewie, but dammit, this was hard! He began crying openly, and Stewie watched, his heart breaking at the site. He reached over for the canine's paw again. This time, Brian took it, squeezing it tightly, accepting the boy's support. Stewie gulped, an idea popping into his head, one he wasn't sure whether to act on or not. While he tossed the thought over in his head, his thumb began stroking the dog's paw affectionately as he spoke.

"You aren't unloved, Brian… If anything, you're loved more than a lot of people."

Brian chuckled mirthlessly before looking down at their hands, finally noticing the baby's stroking. He went still, holding back one last sob as he replied.

"That's...That's not the kind of love I'm talking about, St-Stewie."

He looked up and met the infant's eyes. There was something curious behind them. Something Brian felt he had seen before but was, for some reason, just now finally acknowledging. His heart started beating faster.

Stewie's was beating frantically, at this point. He knew he had Brian's complete attention, and he knew what he wanted so desperately to say. Getting the words out was proving incredibly difficult, though. He was breathing heavily, fighting to get his mouth to cooperate with his heart.

_Dammit! Just say it, Stewart! You've waited long enough!_

He took a breath to calm himself before leaning in closer and speaking.

"B-But...maybe it can be."

Brian immediately went to respond, but the child cut him off. He wasn't finished.

"You say all you're looking for is a little c-companionship, right?"

The baby laughed a bit madly but kept going. There was no going back now, anyway.

"Well, there's someone in this very car who would like to give you that, someone who doesn't want you to feel unloved and lonely, someone who cares about you an incredible amount. All you have to do is accept it."

He was shaking, and Brian could feel that he was shaking. He was so nervous. What had he just gone and done?!

"So, there you go! It's up to you. You don't have to be alone this Christmas. You don't...you don't have to be alone ever…"

The boy fought to get his shaking under control, but it was no use, not while he was staring into Brian's bewildered eyes, not when the reality of what he'd just said kept hitting him again and again. Seriously, what had he been thinking? Brian would never…

"Oh, god…"

The infant whimpered out the words. It was his turn to shed some tears. This was too much emotion to handle. He braced himself for the 'no' he knew was coming, a word that would forever change the dynamic of their relationship and not for the best.

As Stewie's mind raced with the consequences of his actions, Brian's was stuck repeating Stewie's offer over and over in his head, stunned into silence by the implications. Stunned into silence by the further implications that his immediate response wasn't to turn the infant down, to set him straight, let him down easy and explain why they couldn't do things...like that. He knew that's what he should have done, what he should be doing right now, but that wasn't the option he was seriously considering at the moment. It had been initially. As soon as Stewie had finished making known his desires, Brian had known the right thing to do, but then, there was hesitation as he noticed how shaken up the child was. And, he hesitated again when he saw the tears in the baby's eyes, and as he continued to watch the display of raw emotion in front of him, the impulse to do the right thing began to die down and, soon, two whole minutes had passed without him saying 'no'. And, it was as he thought about that, as he saw that it was taking him this long to give the obvious response, that he realized what he truly wanted to do, and that was to accept Stewie's offer for companionship.

_What?!_

He gasped and shook his head violently, pulling himself out of his own head and back to reality. He met Stewie's eyes once more and noticed that the infant's tears were drying and that his little buddy was no longer shaking. They just sat there, looking at each other in silence. Stewie was the first to speak.

"This...This is the part where you tell me I'm being silly and that something like that can never happen…"

It was a stupid thing to say. Stewie knew that. Brian had been silent for too long. Surely, he was thinking some things over, maybe even considering his offer! But, this pressure was beginning to get to him, and he couldn't bear to cling to false hope. This whole conversation just needed to move on, no matter what the outcome. Brian was just looking at him blankly, and it was driving him mad! There was silence for a moment more before Brian finally lowered his head, looking back at their hands, which Stewie had completely forgotten about.

"But...But that's not… That's not what I want to say."

It came out in a faint, barely audible whisper, and Stewie was sure he hadn't heard right. There was simply no way he had heard those words. He had to make sure, though.

"Wha-What did you say, Brian?"

The dog looked up, basically asking himself the exact same question.

_Wha-What did I say?_

Of course he knew what he had said, just like he knew how right it had felt to say it despite it being so very, _very_ gulped, wanting to take it back, but his mouth got ahead of him.

"I said that's not what I want to say."

He spoke clearly, no stutter, no hesitation. What was wrong with him?!

Stewie swore he felt his heart stop. He shivered, still not willing to fully believe he was hearing his beloved canine right.

"Oh, you...you mean you don't want to turn me down because you don't want to hurt me. Because of course you'd never want to accept my offer. That would be…"

He laughed that mad laugh again, feeling so damn foolish.

"That would be ab-absurd!"

He felt queasy, and Brian looked like he felt similarly, absolutely sick to his stomach. Surely that was a bad sign.

Brian was feeling weak in the stomach, but it was simply due to the disconnect between his moral compass and his...heart. He shuddered, squeezing the baby's hand even tighter.

_I have to put a stop to this before I do something I regret._

"No. I think that's exactly what I want."

No stutter.

No hesitation.

_...fuck…_

Stewie gasped, a strange mixture of emotions washing over him. There was no denying what he had heard. Brian was saying that...he wanted him. Plain as day. There was no misinterpreting those words. He could feel his face growing hot. All this time spent trying to gauge Brian's interest in him. All the attempts to make his own interest in the dog known. This was the very moment he had been waiting so long for, the one he had envisioned so many, many times. And, to his great surprise, he had absolutely no idea how to react, what to think, what to say. His mind was a blank as he just gazed at the dog in bewilderment and awe. And, all the while, Brian was staring at Stewie in exactly the same manner, shocked and confused by his own words and...desires. So, the two friends just looked at each other, unsure of what to do, Brian struggling with his own internal conflict and Stewie trying to comprehend his dream possibly coming true.

Seconds passed, then minutes, and before long, Stewie just couldn't wait anymore. The child tugged on the dog's hand, pulling him in closer and crashing his lips against the furry animals, a small groan escaping his lips as he felt his skin tingling in response to this kiss he had waited so long for.

Brian's eyes shot open as he froze, unable to move and just allowing the child to enjoy this forbidden contact.

_No. Brian, what are you doing?!_

But, there was no attempt to pull away, not even the slightest flinch. He just stayed there, leaned over, letting Stewie's lips work against his, occasionally feeling the infant's tongue. He sighed, feeling defeated. Though, he wasn't sad about that, funny enough. Stewie felt the canine's lips part and took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Brian's mouth. Tongue touched tongue, and that, at last, earned a response from the dog. A sort of bark/yelp emitted from Brian, and Stewie chuckled at how cute it sounded as he continued kissing him and stroking his paw. Brian's brain felt like it had short-circuited, and he could feel his eyes slowly falling shut as he began to move his own lips against the boy's, leaning in ever closer, wanting to be as close as possible to his young friend. He was enjoying this.

_I...I want this._

He had already said as much on impulse, but now, he could feel himself fully accepting that fact. This felt good. Letting Stewie do this felt good, and he wanted to feel good. He sighed again, this time happily as he reached over and unbuckled Stewie from his car seat, never pulling away as he picked the infant up and set him down in his lap.

Stewie grunted, having been set down in the dog's lap rather roughly, but also feeling himself growing quite excited by the way things seemed to be escalating. Brian was literally taking his breath away and it was with great disappointment that he finally pulled away from their first real kiss. He was panting and even sweating a little. It was already warm in the car, and the steamy action only made him hotter. He laughed when he realized the windows were actually growing foggy.

Brian was looking down at the child in his lap, eyes barely open and mouth still agape slightly. His expression was a dazed one.

Stewie laughed at this, as well.

"Is that all you wanted for Christmas?"

The dog's expression hardly changed as he hesitated before tilting his head and muttering.

"H-Huh?"

The baby smirked and chuckled a devious sounding chuckle before reaching over for the lever and leaning the driver's seat back. Brian gasped, eyes flying fully open from the shock of suddenly dropping. Stewie placed his palms on the canine's chest and raised himself up so that he was hovering over him, making solid eye contact.

"I asked if that was _all_ you wanted for Christmas."

Brian blinked up at the infant, not fully grasping the question, though his mind was still in a haze, and this familiar sensation of (there was no denying) arousal certainly wasn't helping.

"Wh-What I want for Christmas?"

Stewie shook his head, sometimes his partner in crime was such a dunce.

"The kiss, Bry. Did that sate your yearning for companionship?"

It was a rhetorical question. Stewie already knew the answer. That look in Brian's eyes was unmistakable. He wanted more, but Stewie had waited too long for Brian to become putty in his hands. He wanted to savor this. If Brian wanted more, the mutt was going to have to ask him blatantly for it.

Brian was quick to decipher what Stewie was up to. He shuddered under the boy.

"I could...I could use a little more...maybe."

The words came out strained. This was incredibly erotic but also still really awkward. A part of him still couldn't process that this was happening with Stewie of all people, that Stewie had this power over him. Just how far was he going to let this go? How far was he going to let Stewie go?

Stewie's smirk faltered. He wasn't completely satisfied with Brian's answer, though he wasn't surprised. He knew the canine's mind must be a complete jumble. How could it not be? But he wasn't going to let that be an excuse. He grabbed the dog by the shoulders and squeezed hard as he stared him down intensely.

"Maybe? Is that all? So I guess that was good enough. I better just get back in my seat then."

He shifted himself down, a calculated move as he made sure to rub his leg against Brian's groin. He couldn't help but smirk once more when he felt the lump there.

_Oh, yes. You're all mine, now._

Brian moaned and began to feel panicky.

_No!_

He wrapped his arms around Stewie and held him close, desperate to keep this contact going. He couldn't lose this, not now. It was just too good, too right. He knew what Stewie wanted him to say, and he was in need enough to give the child what he wanted if it meant keeping this kid right the fuck where he was.

"I want more, Stewie. I _need_ more."

There it was. That's all he wanted to hear. The boy smiled and reached up to scratch behind the dog's ear.

"There's a good boy. That wasn't so hard. Was it?"

Brian didn't respond. His leg began to kick uncontrollably as he lost himself in the pleasant sensations Stewie was bringing to him.

The child didn't keep the scratching going for long, though. He was still hot and things were only getting hotter. He sat up and removed his coat, tossing it on his carseat before reaching to unzip Brian's.

"Your turn."

The dog nodded, quickly undoing his jacket and tossing it in the back seat. He laid himself back down into the seat and took a second to look Stewie over. What was it about this child that had so suddenly become enticing to him? He just didn't understand. Stewie looked fine enough, all things considered. He looked cute in his outfit: green sweater over a white button-up and red tie, khakis, black dress shoes. But cute didn't equal attractive, and as far as he knew, he'd never found Stewie attractive before. But, that's exactly how he felt now. In this moment, Stewie might just be one of the most attractive things he'd ever seen. The dog shook his head violently, trying to clear his head.

_Screw it. It doesn't matter, right now._

As all of this was running through Brian's head, Stewie was giving the dog beneath him a similar look over. Brian looked good. Of course, he always thought Brian looked good, for the most part, but something about the way Brian looked in his formal wear drove the child crazy. It was adorable and hot as hell, a special kind of sexy that only Brian could pull off. He loved seeing the dog in a suit, and that cheesy but still charming red holiday tie with the Christmas trees on it? Mmmm! Forget about it.

_Oh how I'd love to just let you take me right here and now..._

It was a tempting thought, but Stewie was wary of rushing things. He knew Brian was enjoying this, but what he didn't know was just how much the dog was expecting. It would be a shame to scare his pet away now. And, besides, even if he was toying with the canine a bit, this was about making Brian happy. He did want him to feel close to someone and loved. He wanted to make that clear. This was about Brian. He smiled warmly at the canine and leaned in to peck him on the lips before whispering into his ear sensually.

"I'm going to take good care of you tonight."

Brian felt a chill shoot up his spine when he felt Stewie's breath hit his ear. He gulped audibly, nervous but excited by what the child had said.

The boy grabbed Brian by the shoulders again and began massaging them gently, working to ease the tense animal. He tilted his head and kissed the dog on the cheek. Then he did it again and again, a series of quick but soft kisses that eventually began trialing up to Brian's forehead before making their way back down to the other cheek.

Brian jumped a bit with each kiss, slowly writhing underneath the infant on top of him, basking in the affection. He felt Stewie kiss his lips again, and he moaned lowly in response.

Stewie had never felt such joy in his heart. To be showering Brian with all this love he'd kept bottled up for so long was truly the most delightful thing he'd ever experienced in his short life. He shifted down and began leaving a line of kisses along the canine's neck, beginning to massage his shoulders more firmly. He heard his cute lover dog gasp and groaned in satisfaction.

"Yeah? You like that?"

Brian said nothing, just nodded his head violently as he lay there panting for breath.

Stewie released Brian's shoulders and sat up. He sat there watching the horny dog beneath him for a few seconds, taking the glorious site in before moving to undo the dog's tie. He chuckled.

"I love this tie, Bry."

Brian was still trying to catch his breath as he responded.

"It's just a...just a dumb...Christmas tie."

The infant just shrugged as he finished undoing the tie. He took both ends in his hands and playfully pulled it back and forth, rubbing the fabric along the dog's neck before finally using it to pull Brian up toward him. Stewie captured Brian's lips with his once more, using the tie to hold the canine firmly in place as he stole another kiss. It was a fiery but sweet kiss, different than the others. It was the kind of kiss Stewie had longed for ever since he'd realized he had feelings for his dog. He held Brian close and worked his lips passionately against Brian's, wanting to make the dog understand just how strong his love actually was. Brian seemed to get the message as he kissed back, wrapping his arms around the boy securely as he slid his tongue in the baby's mouth. The kiss lasted for a few more moments before Stewie pulled away. Brian chased after him, not ready for the kiss to end, but the child just shoved the canine back down into the seat. Stewie giggled.

"Down, boy."

Brian felt his cheeks grow hot. He diverted his gaze, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Stewie just shook his head, smiling down fondly at his favorite doggy as he pulled the tie completely off. Next, he set to work unbuttoning the dog's shirt. His nimble fingers made quick work of the buttons, and then, he pushed the fabric aside to reveal the canine's chest and belly, nothing he hadn't seen before but this act of undressing Brian was still giving him a naughty little thrill. His skin tingled as he lowered himself down and began kissing the dog's chest like he had his face and neck. Brian's skin tingled in unison at the touch of Stewie's lips.

"Mmmm…"

Brian moaned, looking down at the boy lavishing him with love. He began stroking the infant's back as a thought occurred to him.

_Love. Stewie loves me._

It was something he'd known for quite some time, but this was a different kind of love and, the longer this whole hook-up went on, it became clearer and clearer just how strong that love actually was. It was a little daunting but not at all unpleasant. Nothing about this was unpleasant…

Stewie kissed his way down Brian's exposed body, interspersing little nips and sucks and licks with his tongue. He worked slowly and methodically, doing his best to drive Brian crazy with sensation as he built up anticipation, heading for a very specific area of the dog's body. Once he reached the adorable labrador's waist, he kissed along the length of it before taking the hem of Brian's pants in his teeth and tugging playfully. He looked, fabric still in his teeth, and met Brian's eyes. They were wide and glazed with lust, a hint of anxiousness behind them, but Stewie knew the dog was too far gone to even really consider putting a stop to their fun. He released Brian's pants from his mouth and smiled up at the dog.

"Lift up your hips."

Brian did as he was told, and Stewie's hands became a blur as he expertly removed the dog's belt, sending it flying towards the backseat before he just as quickly undid the button and zipper of Brian's pants. The dog's member immediately sprang forward, almost whacking Stewie in the face, but the child was quick to dodge, unable to suppress a giggle as he did so. Brian chuckled, too, though he still felt a tiny tinge of embarrassment due to how obviously turned-on he was. He reached up and scratched behind his neck, eyes shifting this way and that as he spoke.

"Uh, careful there, kid. You'll put your eye out."

Stewie scoffed at the mere notion.

"As if. You honestly think your dick is the first I've tended to. Jeez, you really are a dunce, aren't you."

The dog's eyebrows quirked up at the statement and its implications. Honestly, he had suspected as much, but he'd mostly chosen to ignore the possibility. After all, this was Stewie! He was just a baby… A baby who had successfully seduced him… He shook his head.

_This is ludicrous…_

And that was all the thought he could bother to spare on the issue. Stewie had pulled his pants down to his ankles, so the dog lowered himself back onto the seat and awaited whatever this devious boy was scheming next.

On outside, Stewie maintained his appearance of complete control, the perfect picture of sexual confidence. Inside, though, his heart was racing. It was true that this was not his first time with a cock in his face, but this wasn't just any cock as silly as that sounded. This was Brian laid bare and vulnerable before him. It was almost too good to be true, so he had to take a second to compose himself as he took in this historic moment in his short life. Finally, he reached out and took Brian in his hand, feeling the dog shudder at the mere touch. Stewie gasped and squeezed.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted this, you eager and hard in the palm of my hand to do with as I please."

Brian was sure he felt his heart skip. Stewie was looking at him square in the eyes, and the dog could hardly stand how hot that last statement head been. He had no words, so he just began bucking his hips, thrusting against Stewie's grip.

Stewie got the message and started moving his small hand up and down the dog's pole slowly, up all the way to the tip where he could feel the wetness leaking out of his horny partner and then back down spreading that wetness all the way to the knot. That was one new feature to pleasuring a dog. In all honesty, Stewie wasn't sure what he was supposed to do with that part of Brian's anatomy, but Brian seemed content enough with him leaving it alone, for now. Maybe he could ask the dog about it sometime. He was sure he'd have the opportunity to. There was no way this was going to be a one-and-done thing. Stewie would be damned before he allowed that. Aside from that extra bit, though, working Brian was hardly any different than anyone else, and Stewie knew his usual tricks and techniques would be more than enough to satisfy the object of his affections. He started using both hands to jerk the dog off, twisting them back and forth in opposite directions as he moved them.

Brian gripped the seat tightly and began panting.

"Tha-That's good, Stewie. That's really...really good!"

The infant shrugged.

"I know. Just look at what you've been missing out on for all this time."

The dog would have rolled his eyes at the smugness of that comment, but he was too busy thrusting like mad and panting like a horny animal to do so. Besides, a part of him knew that Stewie was right, and to argue the matter could possibly put an end to this.

_Like hell I'd let that happen!_

If Stewie wanted to be in control, Brian was more than happy to allow it so long as this blissful experience continued. Oh, god, how he never wanted it to stop! Stewie was a true marvel.

The child continued beating off his dog for several minutes, using different squeezes and rubs and speeds and pressures to keep him right on edge. He knew he was driving Brian wild, and he was loving every second of it. But, someone as experienced as himself was well aware that even the best handjob could only go on for so long. It was time to really blow this love puppy's mind.

"Brace yourself, dear."

Brian raised himself up and looked down at the infant, confused.

"Brace mysel-aaaaaAAAH!"

The dog couldn't finish his question because, just as he began speaking, Stewie had begun lowering his small mouth onto his rod, and before he could even process that, the most heavenly sensation surged below his waist. He collapsed back into the seat, a string of breathy moans escaping past his lips as he writhed around like a bitch in heat.

Stewie fought back the urge to giggle, too focused on doing his best job for Brian to break the mood even the slightest bit. He had his mouth fully on the canine, bobbing his head up and down slowly, teeth grazing against the top side just enough to provide friction but not hurt, tongue spinning in a spiral when he pulled up and pressing firmly against the slit once he reached the top before spiraling back down again. He'd broken many a man with this technique. Brian would be no different. His eyes remained closed for the first couple of minutes as he concentrated on finding that perfect rhythm to match the dog's movements. Technique wasn't everything after all. Technique meant nothing if one couldn't execute. But, Stewie had become quite adept at reading his partners, and his already established strong bond with Brian only served to make things easier. Once he hit that sweet spot, though, his eyes fluttered open. He looked up at the dog who was wiggling around on the seat in the most perverse way, so obviously overwhelmed with pleasing sensations, his mind and body consumed by this moment. Stewie smiled.

_You'll never forget this. I'll make sure of it._

He placed his hands on the inside of Brian's thighs and began massaging them firmly, keeping up his steady pace as he hummed around the canine's cock.

"Aroooo!"

Brian howled out, a purely primal and animalistic sound. It came as a shock to the dog.

_Jesus, what is this kid doing to me?_

He had been staring up at the ceiling of his car, afraid that looking down at his lover would do him in, but now, he wanted to see. He redirected his gaze between his legs and was immediately greeted by Stewie's own gaze. The child's eyes were dark but warm, sensual and loving. There was so much to be read in those eyes. The dog moaned again and reached down to stroke the boy's cheek.

"You're...amazing."

This time Stewie did giggle as a blush formed on his cheeks. He pulled up off of Brian and kissed the tip.

"I don't need you to tell me that."

He leaned in and nuzzled that hard length, never breaking eye contact.

"But thank you."

Stewie tilted his head and began kissing up and down Brian's dick just as he had the rest of the canine's body, a series of smooches covering every inch of the member that he could before he finally took it back into his mouth. He picked up right where he had left off, right hand moving away from the thigh he was massaging to begin rolling the dog's balls gently. He left hand, meanwhile, began scratching at the flesh it had been tending, nails digging in past fur into skin.

Brian hissed and grabbed the back of Stewie's head, not necessarily to force the boy down or anything but moreso out of instinct. Plus, he really didn't have much to hang on to, and he _really_ needed something to hang on to for dear life. This was almost too much… Every part of him felt amazing. His body was an orchestra, and Stewie was his incredibly sexy conductor. It was almost too artful for it, but as the dog grew more comfortable with Stewie and this whole act, he found it too tempting to muster up a little dirty talk.

"You… You like sucking my dick, don't you, Stewie."

All the child could do was hum his response around Brian.

"Mmmmmmmmhmmmm…"

The dog convulsed slightly. It took him a second to get more words out.

"Y-Yeah. Yeah, you do. You've been imagining sucking my hard cock for a while now, haven't you."

Stewie found it cute that Brian was attempting to be the man here. He had merely been humoring the dog, though, with his previous response. Still, a part of him did find it a little hot, but the infant knew his partner could do better than that. He just needed a little coaxing. The boy hummed again, all the while moving his left hand over to rub at the side of Brian's ass as his right hand began squeezing the canine's balls a touch more insistently.

Brian jumped, eyes squeezing tightly shut as he barked.

"Oh, god, yes! Suck me you whore!"

Stewie shrugged.

_Eh. That's a little better._

Brian began panting again. He knew his climax was approaching, but he was desperate to hold on for as long as he could.

Stewie knew Brian was fighting, and how could he blame him? Why would any sane person want such pleasure to end? But, as with all good things, that's exactly what was about to happen. Brian was there, and he knew just how to send doggy over the edge. He plunged the canine's rod down his throat and rubbed at the space between Brian's sack and ass crack. Just the simplest graze, but it was all over by the time his finger was touching the base of his lover's intergluteal cleft.

"F-Fuck…"

Brian's will caved, and he finally gave himself over to what was perhaps the most intense orgasm of him life. His hips shot up, but Stewie stayed firmly in place on his dick as he began shooting his seed in hot, thick spurts. He watched as the boy began swallowing, not even the slightest flinch from the baby as he took load after load. The wonders never ceased with this kid.

Stewie gladly accepted all that Brian had to offer to him. He was quite literally tasting victory, and it tasted sweet...if not a little salty but it was still absolutely delectable. He went back to fondling the dog's balls, milking the canine for all he was worth.

Brian wasn't sure how long his orgasm lasted. It felt like a long time, but by the time he could feel it tapering off, he still couldn't help but feel that it hadn't lasted long enough. A few more shots of semen, and he was done. He lay there, basking in the afterglow as aftershocks continued to rock his spent body. Stewie was still on him, and it was almost unbearable due to how sensitive his member now was.

As much as Stewie didn't want to, he knew the time had come to release his captive. He slid his mouth up and off of Brian, earning one last high pitched moan from his partner that almost sounded like a whimper. He chuckled and pulled the dog's pants up, quickly redoing the zipper and button before climbing up to rest his head on Brian's chest. He hugged the canine tightly and sighed contentedly, enjoying his well-earned cuddle with the love of his life.

Brian hugged Stewie back as he slowly came back to Earth. The two them remained like that for a good while in complete comfortable silence. It finally broke when Brian spoke.

"Thank you."

Stewie looked up and smiled.

"You're welcome, Brian. It was a pleasure."

The dog smiled back, laughing softly.

"I could tell."

The child rolled his eyes, but the smile never left his face. He leaned up and kissed the canine soundly, humming happily as he did so. Brian kissed back, stroking the infant's back affectionately. The kiss didn't last too long. Stewie was the first to pull away, smirk now on his face.

"Don't get too comfortable, though. You owe me, next time."

Brian tilted his head.

_Next time._

It was something he hadn't even considered until now, but now that this had happened, what did this mean for their relationship? What was Stewie supposed to be to him now? Surely, these were important questions. But, as he lay there snuggled against the amazing child who was able to bring him such joy even in his darkest moments, the child who was somehow looking at him both smugly and lovingly, this unique, special person that (for some reason he couldn't fathom) cared about him so damn much, he knew the answer to at least one of those questions in his head.

_Yeah. There will be a next time._

He nodded.

"It's a deal."

And that was all said about the matter. Brian would deal with those other questions later. For now, though, he just wanted to enjoy this nice, cozy moment with the one he loved most in the world. After all, 'twas the season, and for once, he gladly embraced that feeling of warm Christmas cheer that was swelling in his mending heart.


End file.
